greektvfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter "Beaver" Boudreaux
.Walter Boudreaux aka "Beaver" is a recurring character character in the series. He is an active member of the Cyprus-Rhodes University chapter of Kappa Tau Gamma. Despite his appearance, he is essentially a big softie. The only time he shows aggression is towards Omega Chi Delta. Background as freshmen]] Beaver was offered a bid by KT, and named such because he drunkinly gnawed at a table in the KT house, like a Beaver. Beaver was CRU's top football recruit in his freshmen year. He decided to quit football because, unlike the other football players, he couldn't balance out his responsibility for the football team with his social life. Beaver chose his social life and rushed Kappa Tau. He was in the same pledge class as Cappie, Wade Matthews, and Evan Chambers. Egyptian Joe gave him the nickname, Beaver, after he chewed on the leg of a wooden chair during a drunken stupor. Later on, he helped break up the fight between Cappie and Evan at the All Greek Ball their freshmen year. At an unknown time, Beaver was made the big brother of Mickey Scoobella aka "Scooby". According to Cappie, Scooby was the ideal pledge, he was smart, funny, and athletic. They were perfect for one another. Beaver and Scooby either won or placed in every event in Greek Week. Unfortunately, they were disqualified because Scooby was a huge reefer fiend. Beaver never saw that Scooby had a drug problem. Scooby dropped out of school and moved to Florida, which is something Beaver still blames himself for and is the reason why he refuses to take on another little brother. Season One Beaver makes his first appearance at the KT rush party that Rusty Cartwright and Calvin Owens went to. After Lisa Lawson's boyfriend tries to attack Rusty for spitting tequila in Lisa's face, Beaver saves him and throws the guy out of the party. During the Greek floor hockey tournament, Beaver met and developed a crush on Rebecca Logan. He was also KT's secret weapon for the floor hockey tournament. After KT beats Lambda Sig on a technicality and Evan starts making fun of Cappie, Beaver reveals to him, Rebecca, and the other Omega Chi players that Cappie slept with Casey during rush. He liked Rebecca and stole a kiss from her during the 'Welcome back Greek carnival'(A New Normal). When he met Rusty's parents(47 Hours & 11 Minutes), Rusty called him Charles. He stuck with the name throughout the episode. Season Two Scooby was mentioned. He begins to mention "The Children" Season Four It is revealed that he's more intelligent than what it looks like at first and is studying to be a kindergarten teacher (All About Beav). He started crushing on Katherine and the two began dating. Relationships Romantic Rebecca Logan Beaver was instantly attracted to Rebecca when he first saw her. Unfortunately, Rebecca was completely disgusted by Beaver. Rebecca would have a one night stand with Beaver, but only as a way to ruin her relationship with Evan. Although she never develops any romantic feelings for him, Rebecca does begin to see Beaver somewhat as a friend after realizing that he is a sweet guy. In Greek's Alternate Ending for Season 3, that flashed forward 2 years after Season 3's Spring Break episode, Beaver and Rebecca actually wound up dating. Ashleigh Howard Beaver and Ashleigh went on one date. Although Beaver was interested in Ashleigh, Ashleigh didn't feel the same. Ashleigh admitted to Casey that she was attracted to Beaver physically, but felt he was a little "mentally handicapped". Ashleigh was even more turned off when Beaver tried to show her how to swing a baseball bat properly on their date, which she said was the corniest cliche move that he could have pulled. Katherine Parker Both Beaver and Katherine were mutually attracted to one another. Beaver took Katherine's virginity. It seems that their relationship is purely sexual as Katherine told Casey that she doesn't see Beaver as her boyfriend. Katherine is the only person to actually call Beaver by his real name, Walter. Category:characters